


Can You Fix Annoyance?

by Brevity (orphan_account)



Series: Rolling Hips and Biting Lips [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Come as Lube, Creampie, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: Kenny's tired of Kyle cheating.





	Can You Fix Annoyance?

Kenny used a condom.

He fucked Kyle's gaping hole with the redhead's face in the pillows, moaning and clutching the ruined bedsheets.

“Harder!” he cried, Kenny gripping his hips tight and slamming his cock into his ass, Kyle's hole squelching as Stan's cum was fucked out of him. Kenny growled to himself and slapped Kyle's ass hard, making the redhead cry out.

“This is fucking annoying,” the blonde said and shook his head, Kyle's moans and slick hole sticky with cum ringing out in his ears.

“Then punish me,” Kyle looked back at Kenny and the blonde shook his head again in annoyance.

“How can you keep this up?” he muttered to himself and pushed against Kyle, burying his dick deep inside the redhead's ass, forcing him down into the bed.

Kyle moaned and rocked his hips, adding friction to Kenny's cock as he lay flush against him, pinning him to the bed. It made Kenny's tip roll against Kyle's worn prostate and the redhead gave loud cries of pleasure, running a hand through his wet hair with sweat.

“ _ Yes, yes, fuck me-” _

Kenny just shook his head again and humped Kyle's ass before pushing off of his body, pulling his cock out of his boyfriends ass.

“Ugh, Kenny!” Kyle looked at Kenny again, the blonde looking down at his cock. He was still erect, and he was pinching the rim of the condom.

“What? Why'd you stop?” Kyle asked, flopping onto his side so that he could look at his lover. Kenny growled lowly and tossed a hand up.

“Fucking condom broke. I fucking hate condoms,” he said and reached for his dick with more shaking of his head. “God, I fucking hate this shit,” he muttered to himself and started rolling the rubber off of himself, scowling at the cum that was on it; that wasn't his own.

Kyle just watched him in boredom.

“You don't need a condom.”

“I  _ do _ but it was the last fucking one.” Kenny dropped the broken rubber on the floor and flicked his hand before rubbing his fingers clean on the bed sheet.

“Just fuck me like this, it'll be hot,” Kyle smirked, rolling onto his back to spread his legs open. Kenny watched Kyle with narrowed eyes.

“That is so gross.”

“Only if you make it- come on, you're killing the mood.”

Kenny dropped his gaze to Kyle's exposed hole, gaping and coated with stickiness. It opened and closed like a mouth, squelching with each motion. Kenny grimaced at the sudden thought of how many partners Kyle had had. The thought made his erection falter.

“Oh my god, forget it,” Kyle rolled back onto his hands and knees and crawled on the mattress to get his phone from the nightstand, and Kenny gave a low scoff before dipping an arm around Kyle's waist and pulling him back on the mattress.

“You're gonna give me a disease,” the blonde muttered and pulled Kyle back roughly, piercing him with his cock and making the redhead mewl and shudder in arousal.

“Mm you love me,” Kyle reached a hand back to touch Kenny's body. “I want it really rough, baby.”

“Fuck you,” Kenny pulled Kyle flush against him by his hips and started ramming his cock into him, slapping his hips against the redhead's ass hard and making him moan cries.

Kenny pushed Kyle to lay flat on the bed and he dropped down onto him, wrapping his arm around Kyle's neck to hold him to him while he picked up the pace and roughened his fucking.

Kyle's asshole was burning from the quick and rough friction of Kenny's dick inside of him, but he loved it- it sent painful pins to his gut that made his soft cock twitch against the bed. It made him bite his lip and close his eyes tight.

“Rape me,” he whispered to Kenny, the blonde grunting into his ear as he slammed himself into the smaller man's ass. Stan's cum had dried from its wet lubrication into a sticky substance that made the action of fucking dryer and more painful for Kyle, but more thrilling for Kenny, as it helped work his erection.

Kenny didn't hesitate in biting Kyle's neck hard, just above his shoulder. It made Kyle cry out in pain and wince, but it also made his cock burn.

Kenny tightened his arm around Kyle's throat and fucked him harder, his gut growing warm as his dick raked Kyle's insides, his balls slapping the drying cum that splayed around Kyle's sexy hole.

Kyle's air hitched and he bit his lip as Kenny slowly cut off his oxygen. The blonde bit Kyle's neck hard until he tasted just a bit of blood, and then he let go to lick the wound. Kyle's body grew hot as he lost more of his ability to breathe, Kenny's arm tightening around his airway and leaving his lips and fingers tingly.

Kenny fucked Kyle harder, breathing heavily into the redhead's ear, tightening his grip the closer he felt to coming.

The room was filled with the sounds of Kenny's sticky balls slapping Kyle's ass, his cock slipping in and out of his gaping hole, his grunting and panting into Kyle's ear and Kyle's wheezed breathing as his airway was severed.

His lips were numb and his head was pulsing. His eyes were shut but throbbing behind his closed eyelids, and his body was hot, his cock hard underneath him, pinned flat against the sheets. As Kenny slapped himself against Kyle, his dick stabbed Kyle's abused prostate, making his cock throb and pulse even more with each jab.

Kenny quickened his thrusts and tightened his hold on Kyle's throat, eyes shut while he silently groaned.

“Fuck,” he coughed out and rolled his hips against Kyle's ass, rubbing his cock against Kyle's prostate roughly with his long cock. Kyle's mouth was agape as he struggled for breath, his heart pulsing slow but harshly against his chest, his body sweating and burning, and his cock twitching as his cum worked its way up.

Kenny gave a loud groan and bit Kyle's shoulder hard, giving Kyle a few hard, heavy slams into his ass as he came inside, his cock spilling his cum against Kyle's prostate in little pulses as his loose walls failed to give him a tight enough friction.

It sent Kyle over the edge. The redhead clutched the bed sheets tight as he came against the bed, his cock struggling to pulse out the cum from the confined space. It made Kyle's face contort as he gave a silent moan, his eyes shut tight and body clenching while he came underneath Kenny, who still slammed his cock into him, against his bundle of nerves. Then the blonde groaned again, long and loud, as he finished his load before letting go of Kyle and rolling off of him, his cock slipping out of the abused hole.

Kyle gasped on air and came hard, his body racking with shivers as he sobbed, weakly pushing himself up onto his shaky hands and knees, his cock leaking cum onto the bed as he pushed off of it. He was overwhelmed with vertigo and nausea, but he moaned hoarsely as his body trembled. His cock was soft and he had orgasmed, so he dropped onto his side before rolling onto his back, and he breathed hitched air as his body still shook, his hips still bucking from the excitement.

Kenny watched Kyle while regaining himself, breathing slowly and swallowing from the work as he lay on his own back. He dropped his gaze to Kyle's cock just in time to see it spill something else from its raw, red tip. Piss. Kyle pissed himself.

The redhead's head was back, face contorted from his heavy orgasm, eyes swollen like he had been crying for days from the suffocation, mouth agape in hoarse moaning and sobbing. His face and throat were red, but the spot where Kenny's arm was was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot. His nipples were swollen, red from the friction of the bed.

The piss leaked from his spent cock down his twitching thighs, making his body burn even more in ecstasy, arousal, embarrassment, humiliation. Kenny just watched, catching his breath. His cock twitched at a new arousal that nipped him.

Kyle came down from his excitement, his piss stopping and his head spinning. His hole opened and closed with his breaths, Kenny's cum pulsing out of his cavern with each gape.

He was incredibly tired from his lack of oxygen, completely spent. Kenny just put an arm under his head and looked up at the dark ceiling.


End file.
